The Campfire Song
by AnimeWriter4Ever
Summary: What happens when the gaang is out camping and Katara starts humming a tune? When Toph asks what it is Katara starts singing it and soon enough everyone has it drilled into their systems. Then Sokka happens to come back whith a strange drink and Katara and Zuko happen to be the only ones who drink it. a tempermental firebender and a physotic waterbender. Oh joy. hinted Zutara


**A/N Hey! You all know the usual. I thought this up randomly, wouldn't go away, and hope you like, blah blah blah. Not the best one and I'm not very proud of it, but oh well. Well there you go. Clears things up:p**

**P.s Scenery is that of the campsite in the southern raiders, though it is not about that show **_**at all. **_**Katara forgave Zuko by now. Hinted Zutara.**

Disclaimer: I own neither SpongeBob or ATLA

—

She was so bored, just sitting around the campfire Zuko made along with the rest of the Gaang. Sooo bored. Nothing to do but drink tea, make small talk, sleep, and eat. She was so bored she didnt realize she had started humming.

"Whatcha singing there, Sugar Queen." said the all too nosy Toph.

"I'm not singing...I'm...humming. "she argued pathetically. 'Wow, Katara. Nice. '_I'm not singing I'm humming. Pathetic. 'she thought_. "I liked it. Maybe you could teach me?" asked Aang cautiously, no doubt not wanting to get snapped at. "Sure." she replied with a small smile.

Her cheeks reddened noticeably when she felt Toph, Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Zuko's eyes immediately focus on her. She cleared he throat before speaking:" Well.. um... whenever we would go camping when we were very little, we would all gather around the campfire when its dark and-"

"And tell scary stories? Cause lemme tell you Sugarqueen, that little tune you were _humming _was anything_ but_ scary_." _Toph interrupted.

_"_No," she replied irritated." We would all sing a song that went a little like this:

_'Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song._

_'Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, and if you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong._

_'It'll help if you just sing along. Bum bum bum.'_

"And we would sing it as fast as we can, and when we can't sing it faster anymore, the lead singer would call on someone to sing it themselves, and that person would call on someone else and so on.

"And at the end when we all have sung it we would yell out this last part:

_'Oh it'll he-e-elp, if you just sing along!_

_'OH YEAH!'_

Everyone laughed as she screamed out the last part which made her cheeks burned bright red_._

"How about we do it?" Aang suggested." We got nothing else to do."

"Sure," Katara said." I'll be the leader, so after the third time spelling it out, I'll pick an individual."

"Umm... well... you see, I'm not much of a singer so-"

"Zuko! You will sing or else I will freeze you where you are, and for the rest of the week you will have nothing but sea slugs to eat since there are plenty! "said Katara, literally stomping her foot on the ground.

The Gaang sworn Zuko shrunk a few inches, and Katara took that to signal he understood. He didn't want to get on her bad side, especially since she had forgiven and accepted him only a day previous. Pus, he hated sea slugs. Who didn't?

"Alright," she said." On three. One...two.. three!"

_'Let's gather round the campfire, and sing our campfire song._

_'The c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, and if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong._

_'It'll help if you just sing alooong._

_'Bum bum bum..._

_'C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g, and if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong._

_'It'll help if you just sing along.' _

_They kept on singing until even Toph was singing her loudest, and they were speaking so fast, their tounges tripped on itself. Then, it was time for the individual singing. Katara called out the first._

_Even though they were a little off-key, Katara thought they were doing pretty good. Except for Sokka. He couldn't spell out right and he could only sing it the first time since 'it was just too fast' he had said, before getting up to get everyone a drink._

_"Zuko!"she called, pointing at her victim. He blushed, hard, and everyone was literally rolling on the floor laughing except for Aang. He felt a twinge of jealousy, and shot a glare at Zuko which no one noticed._

_Zuko cleared his throat _

_'C-a-m-p-f-i-e-r oops f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song." everyone laughed at his mistake." And if you don't think I can sing it faster than your wrong. It'll help if you just sing along. Aang!'_

_Zuko actually had a nice voice. A little touch of his usual raspiness, but nice all the same. 'Practice makes perfect,' she mused. "Katara!" She looked up hearing her name. "What?" _

"It's your turn to sing." Aang told her. "Oh..uh... c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song, and if you don't think I can sing it faster than your wrong. It'll help if you just sing alooong! Toph!" Toph's blind eyes widened enormously and she sent me a death glare. "I'm gonna get you for that, Sugarqueen!" The group just laughes more as Katara gives her an innocent smile. She takes a deep breath and sings, but just barely, for she stumbles almost every other letter. She calls on Suki, and she does it without hesitation.

Her voice sounds awfully pretty, like she's been singing all her life. It was kind of hard to believe she was really a leader of a deadly group of warriors. Everyone clapped, except for Zuko, who was sulking, obviously embarrassed, and her cheeks reddened. "You know, my mom was an entertainer for one of Kyoshi Island's most famous tea shops. "She confessed.

"Wow."

"I never knew that! No wonder..."

"Eh.."

"Grrr..."

"I brought drinks!" Everyone turned their heads to a Sokka with a strange look of innocence on his face, carrying a tray full will cups of tea, no doubt. "Anyone want some? "he asked. Everyone answered at once.

"Me me!"

"Over here! I want some!"

"Blind gets one first!"

"I want some!"

"I guess I'll have some..."

"Ok, ok."said Sokka doing a weird hand gesture. "No need to be pushy..Geez."

Katara took a hesitant sip of the 'tea' knowing all too well his skills of tea making were not the best. She was wrong, it didn't taste like tea, but it didn't taste bad either. "Mmmm. Sokka what is this? It's pretty good."

"Meh." he replied with a shrug."don't want to give away my special secrets to greatness!" Zuko made a weird sound. "What greatness? Never knew you had any." Everyone laughed and even Zuko cracked a smirk, but Sokka crossed his arms and pouted.

Katara took another less hesitant sip. And another. And another. And soon enough it was gone. She realized something. "**OH MY GOODNESS! **_**ZUKO THERES A RED SPIDER ON YOUR FACE!"she screamed, while pointing at said face. Zuko slowly looked up as if he were able to see his face, and then let out a yelp. "Oh my Agni! I think the spiders trying to kill me! It's poisonous! I'm gonna die! I'm too young! Get it OFF! **_**Katara rushed to**_** Zuko's side and smacked his face three whole times, swatting away the 'spider'. "There."she sighed." I think it's gone." **_

As if suddenly realizing something, she slowly turned her head to face Zuko." Zuzu? Did you just call me pretty?" He shrugged. "Might've..." She had on a serious expression then, she burst out laughing."Aang! The funny cloud on your head says it likes you! Ha!" She laughed so hard she clutched her stomach, rolling around, howling with laughter. Suddenly, Zuko smiled too." Kat's right! It says it would like some food too! I think I should feed it."

"Ummm guys it's not that funny, even if it was real. Are you two ok?," Aang said. "What did they just drink?" But instead he thought, _'Zuzu? Kat? There's no way anyone's going to take Katara away from me! Especially Zuko!'_

Everyone's head turned to Sokka except for Zuko and Katara, who were currently trying to 'feed' Aangs blue, swirly arrow tatoos rice the latter made.

"You guys were supposed to drink it too!" said Sokka, face-palming himself. "Cactus Juice. I gave them Cactus Juice and now their drunk."

"Sokka!"

"Meh. I don't really care."

"The monks never told me about Cactus Juice? What will happen?"

"ARGHHH!"everyone groaned at 1)having to deal with a drunk Katara who was likely to both harass them all to death, and to be as argumentive as she was to Zuko to the rest of them, and 2) dealing with the most short-tempered person on earth who could fire bend them all to crisps. Oh crap.

"It's going to be alright as long as they stay away from each other. Drunk people tend to-"

"Hey Snoozles."said Toph, hiding a knowing grin." Wheres Sparky and Sugarqueen?"

Sokka immediately stiffened and went as still as a rock before shouting, **"ZUKO! YOU GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MY SISTER BEFORE I TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!**

The End... For Zuko. Hehehe

P.s The 'spider' was Zuko's scar. Yeah, not my best work... :(


End file.
